


Rainbow Road Brings Us Together

by TheSupremeShadowOverlord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It's really just fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Oblivious Iwazumi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSupremeShadowOverlord/pseuds/TheSupremeShadowOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa started, then paused again.  He stared at the screen like it held all the answers, the remote still in his hand.  The music continued to play happily, completely unaware of the change in atmosphere.  “I like you.”</p>
<p>Iwazumi snorted.  “Yeah, well I should hope so.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Road Brings Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my dear friend Whitney, who deserves all the fluff about these two idiots.

Iwazumi was shoving the rest of his gear in his bag when he was struck with the undeniable knowledge that something was wrong with Oikawa.

It was a handy sense he’d picked up from being around Oikawa his whole life, and it worked in no understandable way. Sometimes he’d take one glance at that sorry excuse for a setter and know to berate him for staying up all night watching another teams’ plays. He knew what days he could let Oikawa stay late to work on a new technique and which times he needed to drag his ass home. Sometimes, he only knew when it was a bad idea to leave him alone, even if he had no clue why.

So of course, he looks over to see Oikawa standing casually by the door, waving off the younger students while he waited to walk home with Iwazumi. Or at least, that’s what he was trying to pull off but 1. Oikawa was fidgeting way too much and 2. he was notoriously slow at packing up and never finished before Iwazumi.

Immediately Iwazumi zipped up his bag and walked out the door of the clubroom, dragging Oikawa along after him and ignoring his insistent whining.

He started walking fast, trying to get far enough away from the school that he could start pressuring Oikawa, who was being eerily silent after his initial complaining. That was never good, because it meant he was overthinking stupid shit again.

“All right, tell me,” Iwazumi insists, because this seemed like something that Oikawa was dying to say to him but was also holding back on, for whatever reason.

“Tell you what, Iwa-chan?” he asked in the fake, sing song voice he normally reserved to unnerve new rivals before matches.

Iwazumi resisted the urge to tackle him because they’re in public. “Stop being a dumbass, there’s something you wanna say so spit it out.”

Oikawa humphs, like he’s some proper lady and Iwazumi just insulted his honor. “I have no clue what you’re talking about,” he claimed, nose pointed up and away from his apparent blight of a best friend. “Honestly Iwa-chan, you’re not right nearly as often as you think you are.”

There were too many witnesses for him to get away with killing Oikawa right then and there, so he settles for shoving him with his shoulder and almost knocking him to the ground. The indignant squawk that comes out when he trips makes Iwazumi smug enough that he can bear Oikawa’s berating all the way home.

When they reached their houses, Oikawa froze again. Iwazumi resists the urge to sigh as he stopped too, wondering if Oikawa would finally blurt out whatever was bothering him.

“Iwa-chan, I. Um.” There’s a solid five second pause before Oikawa said “Do you wanna come over and play Mario Cart?”

Iwazumi has a translation he needs to work on and a test he needs to study for, but he’s starting to get genuinely worried about whatever’s bothering Oikawa so he nods without a second thought.

The bright grin that lights up Oikawa’s face is a little unprecedented, since they basically live at each other’s houses anyway, but he just looks too happy for Iwazumi to think about it too deeply. Oikawa overthinks enough for the both of them anyway.

He followed Oikawa inside and they take their shoes off at the door before walking over to the living area, both of them tossing their bags down. Iwazumi sits down on his side of the sofa while Oikawa puts the game in and pulls out controllers. He hums along to the start-up theme, and Iwazumi smiles at him behind his back.

When they pick characters Oikawa snatched Yoshi out from under him and Iwazumi shoved him off the couch with his foot in revenge, but allowed Oikawa to sit back on the couch once he stops laughing. Then that ass picked Rainbow Road and proceeded to completely destroy Iwazumi, who can’t make it more than a few seconds before he falls off again, swearing at all the CPU’s while Oikawa just laughed and lapped him.

“Fuck you, pick a normal course this time, asshole,” Iwazumi insists as Oikawa flips through all the options slowly, considering each one.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa starts, then pauses again. He’s staring at the screen like it holds all the answers, the remote still in his hand. The music continues to play happily, completely unaware of the change in atmosphere. “I like you.”

Iwazumi snorts. “Yeah, well I should hope so.”

Oikawa turns his head to look at him so fast Iwazumi thought his neck cracked. “What?”

“Well we’ve been friends for over a decade, if you didn’t like me at all I think we would have a problem,” Iwazumi explains, elbowing Oikawa’s side.

There was a long, drawn-out sigh from Oikawa before he responded. “No, I mean I love you.”

He sounded oddly serious, so Iwazumi dropped the mocking and looked over to meat his gaze. “Yeah, I love you too.”

“You don’t get it,” Oikawa insisted, turning his whole body to face Iwazumi. “I’m in love with you.”

Iwazumi paused, not sure what to say. “Uh, is that, not the same thing?” he asked, his voice going up an octave at the end of his sentence. This was getting really confusing.

Oikawa looked ready to scream. “No, it is not. It means I love you differently than a friend, Iwa-chan.”

“You mean as a,” Iwazumi paused, trying to think of an explanation. “Brother?” he asked, wrinkling his nose at how weird it felt. That couldn’t possibly be what Oikawa meant, but he was running out of ideas.

There was a clatter as Oikawa dropped his remote so he could clutch his head with both hands. “Why is this so hard? Why are you so dense, Iwa-chan?”

Iwazumi turned down the volume on the TV and set down his own remote before he turned to meet Oikawa. He waited, doing his best not to flick him in the head and demand an answer like he normally would to snap Oikawa out of a mood. Eventually Oikawa dropped his hands from his head and looked up, making direct eye contact.

“I like being your friend, Iwa-chan,” he started, holding Iwazumi’s gaze fearlessly. “I like playing volleyball with you and walking home with you and playing video games with you. But I also want to hold your hand and kiss you and cuddle with you,” he finished, still staring at Iwazumi.

So this is what was bothering him all day, making him nervous and weird. Even after being Oikawa’s friend for so long and priding himself on his ability to call him out when something was wrong, Iwazumi never picked up on this. It was just too far from his comprehension, it never even crossed his mind. Oikawa was always just Oikawa, and being around him was as energizing as it was exhausting, but Iwazumi wouldn’t want to lose a minute of it. But he didn’t know what that meant, beyond knowing it was deeper than any other friendship.

They were still sitting on the couch, facing toward each other and keeping eye contact. Iwazumi lowered his gaze to where Oikawa’s hand had fallen on his lap. He reached out and grabbed it, wrapping their fingers together.

He didn’t know how to say what he was feeling. He’d never thought about dating Oikawa, or considered having romantic feelings for his friend, but what Oikawa said about being together in every way possible sounded so right. Being around Oikawa made him feel whole, like they could do anything or go anywhere and it would be okay, better than okay. He didn’t have to be afraid, or worry about not being enough when he had Oikawa by his side.

Iwazumi was still staring down at their hands, watching how their fingers wrapped around each other in a perfect match. It felt so right, he kept his head ducked to hide a blush that Oikawa would never let him live down and pressed his forehead against Oikawa’s collarbone.

Oikawa let out a soft “oh” in understanding. Iwazumi’s neck felt weird being at such an awkward angle, but then he felt something soft press against the top of his head and realized Oikawa was resting his cheek in his hair. Iwazumi let out a shaky breath, pushing his own head closer to Oikawa. It felt so warm and comforting to be near, not weird or new. Having Oikawa close to him felt like coming home.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sang, his voice muffled by Iwazumi’s hair. “I know you’re blushing.”

“Shut up, dumbass.”


End file.
